commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheMountyPresents/A Midnight Christmas(TG)
Twas the night before Christmas in the household of MidnightAnubis. His parents decided to take a vacation to the Bahamas and Anubis was told to look after his younger sis: MDXLR, despite the age difference being a few years. But as the two were opening their gifts, Anubis noticed that MD was feeling hollow. For the longest time, she had been having issues with her gender. For about a year however, she had decided to identify herself as a female, but she had been getting bullied for it. Her brother and parents helped her during those moments of bullying and agreed with her decision to be a female, but it didn't make her feel better. So as she opened her gifts that involved female clothing, she wasn't feeling much better. "It's just not the same..." She said aloud. Anubis tried to cheer her up with the presents containing things she likes, but this moment of positivity only lasted for a little bit before she returned to her sad demeanor. Once all the gifts were opened and Anubis put away the wrapping, his sister went into her room to cry. David soon went to sleep not too long afterwards and could still hear his sister crying since his room was right next to hers. David tried to put the pillow over his ears to try and sleep, but it didn't work. After several failed attempts to try and sleep, his sister eventually stopped crying and fell asleep.But Anubis knew it wouldn't be the end of it, if only he had a way to make her feel better. He then began to pray. Little did he know that outside their house, a figure in black heard Anubis' request. "Mom's not here, so she can't talk to her. I want to help her, but I don't know how she thinks. I can't believe I am asking this, but I wish I could know how she thinks, even if just for a day..." Anubis then finished the prayer and went to sleep. Outside the house however, the figure smirked and snapped their fingers. The Next Day As the sun vanquished the night, Anubis didn't hear the sounds of footsteps coming from his sister's room. "I guess she is still sleeping..." But when he spoke, his voice sounded more feminine. As Anubis tried to cough, it still sounded the same. Something didn't seem right to him. His mind felt different and he could feel something touching his back. As he flipped the sheets and walked over to a mirror, his eyes widened in shock. His eyes became more feminine, his hair became lighter and extended down to his shoulders, he was wearing an all blue attire, his figure looked more feminine and he was wearing blue high heels. She had been transformed into a woman. She poked her breast to verify this hypothesis and she felt pain in response. "Well shit, my wish came true", she said with a crestfallen voice. But as Anubis began to pose and observe her new body, she began to smile. "But dang, I look good". But before she could observe her body in further, Anubis remembered what he had to do and went over to his sister's room, who had just woken up. "Hey Bro... WHAT!" Her sister said in shock. "Long story sis. But it seems like it'll last a day, but that's not important right now. Let's talk". MD nodded her head slowly and the two went over to the living room. "So it looks like you're a female bro", MDXLR said to her former brother. Anubis nodded her head in response. "Yes. I wanted to help you and apparently, this was one way..." But his sister lowered her head in sadness. Anubis put her arm around her sister and smiled. "I know it must be hard on you to be going through this transition. But you got your brother and parents to help you while you go through your transition to being a female. We support you sis", Anubis replied. "I know. But why is it taking so long?" She replied. "Because that waiting list is bullshit", Anubis replied to her sister. "But once it's your turn, you won't need to remember those painful times when you didn't know your true identity". MD smiled. "True". "Okay weeb, you're stuck in that body for a day, let's have some fun as sisters". Anubis smirked in response, "You got it". And so, the two had a good time that Christmas Day and once Midnight hit, Anubis reverted back to his normal body. :P The END Category:Blog posts